The Lost Lovers
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Having been fatally wounded in the Final Battle, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to save Kagome; give her his blood. However, something went wrong and she changed into a different being. After returning to the future, she meets someone she never thought she would see again.
1. Chapter 1

The group attacked him quickly. He dodged and Kagura sent 'Dance of Blades' at them. Inuyasha used 'Backlash Wave,' sending the attack away, not realizing, or caring that Kagome was standing directly in front of him. She quickly placed a barrier around herself, having mastered her abilities with the help of Miroku, Kaede, and Sesshomaru. She drew her sword, dropped the barrier, and killed an oncoming demon. She headed towards him, Sesshomaru behind her. Together, they defeated Naraku, but Kagome was fatally wounded.

"MAMA‼" Shippo hurried from his hiding spot and ran to her. Miroku and Sango hurried to their friend's side. Inuyasha went to Kikyo, holding her lovingly. Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side. "Please…please, save my mama…" Tears poured from their eyes, save Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and Kikyo's, who looked smug.

Sesshomaru saw this from the corner of his eye and he snarled slightly. He ripped his wrist open and held it above her wound. The wound healed and she began thrashing. Sesshomaru held her down and when she calmed, he released her. She remained unconscious. He gathered Kagome and Shippo to him when Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking them? They aren't going anywhere with you‼"

Sesshomaru used his whip on him, with enough poison to knock him unconscious. He gathered them and took off to his castle. Upon arriving, he placed her on a bed with Shippo next to her, before leaving.

XoxoxoxoX

The next morning, Shippo woke to find Kagome still sleeping. He saw a maid with a young 'child' holding onto her outfit. The maid noticed his wakefulness and said, "Good morn, young sire. My daughter and I have been sent to work with you and the missus." She bowed slightly, trying not to dislodge her little one.

"Has my mama woke up yet?"

They shook their head. Shippo stood and the maid, Lila, told her daughter, Mina, to go and take Shippo to breakfast. After he ate, he went outside to play with Rin and, permitted, Mina.

XoxoxoxoX

When night fell, Sesshomaru went into her room, to see her in a corner far from Lila. Sesshomaru dismissed her and walked to Kagome. She noticed and shook her head, trying to scoot further away. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, "what is wrong with me Sess? I feel so hungry and yet food unsettles my stomach."

He gathered her in his arms. "This one doesn't know. This one's blood may have made a mistake during your change, combined with your spiritual energy…"

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and inhaled before pulling away quickly. Sesshomaru pulled her back. "Forgive me Sesshomaru…" Before he could question her, she sank her teeth into his neck, causing him to freeze until he accepted it.

"Vampire," he whispered softly, causing Kagome to try to pull away. Sesshomaru held the back of her head. When she went slack, he let her go. She pulled away and asked, "Why did this happen, Sess?"

They heard an old voice, "because you were meant to be one."

XoxoxoxoX

_500 Years Later_

"Finally," she said, "I can see my human family once more."

Sesshomaru 'hned' at her; "Yes, you can see them once more." They headed up the stairs to the shrine. Mama Higurashi was sweeping the sidewalk, while Sota was sweeping the stairs. "Mother, Sota…"

They both looked up and Sota flung himself into Kagome's arms. "Sis…we thought you were dead…"

She shook her head. "No, just lost in time."

Mama Higurashi walked over and hugged Sota and Kagome. "Didn't…?"

Kagome tightened her hold on her. "It's been a while mama, Sota. Five hundred years to be exact." They hugged her tighter before Kagome pulled away. "Mama, Sota, I want you to meet my teacher, adopted brother, and the best protector and Lord anyone could have, Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru, my mother, Shayla, and my brother, Sota…"

He inclined his head to them. Mama Higurashi released Kagome and hugged him. After a few minutes, Mama H. released him and they headed in to catch up.

XoxoxoxoX

Two years later, Kagome was fed up with humans and their behaviors. Mama H. recommended going to Cross Academy, which had Kagome perking up. Sesshomaru arranged everything and she was off to her new school. Headmaster had everyone outside close to dusk and they watched a limo pull into the drive.

"Remember now; be on your best behavior. The woman's brother is a very influential man in _everyone's_ society. Behave and be polite." As the limo stopped, they waited but no one stepped out. A few minutes later, two doors opened and a female with long raven-colored hair, blue eyes with specks of gold and red in them and a male, with long white hair and gold eyes stepped out. The males and females gaped at them, awestruck. The female looked around and saw Kaien and glomped him.

"Kaien!"

He was confused.

"Kagome…" the female, now known as Kagome, pouted and released him.

"You're so mean Sesshomaru."

He smirked, getting more gasps. "I'm supposed to be."

She stepped away only for Kaien to grab her arms. "Kagome…the same one who saved me years ago?"

Kagome beamed at him. "Hello, Kaien Cross; it's been a while." Kagome hugged him before she pulled away, causing Kaien to pout. "Who are these two behind you Kaien?"

"Ah, my dear, these are Yuki, my adopted daughter, and Zero, my ward."

Kagome leaned over and whispered in his, Kaien's, ear, "he's becoming a vampire."

Kaien startled and Kaname looked in her direction. Sesshomaru said "come, let's talk in your office Cross."

"Yes, yes; Yuki, Zero get the Day Class to their dorms and the Night Class also. Lessons have been cancelled for the day. Kaname, we need you to come with us."

They headed to Kaien's office. Kaien sat in his seat. "First, which class will you be in?"

Her eyes flashed red. "It would have to be Night, dear Kaien, as I'm not human anymore."

"How..?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"Due to an ancient artifact, I was sent five hundred years in the past…in the end, I was fatally wounded, Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru, at the begging of Shippo, saved me, dripping his blood into my wounds. However, it didn't change me correctly and I became a vampire. I was also trapped five hundred years in the past. "

Sesshomaru said, "We tried the relationship thing but it hadn't worked out, what with her being so bull-headed so we thought it best to remain friends, and later siblings."

She picked back up, glaring at Sesshomaru. "After five hundred years, I was finally reunited with mother and Sota. For two years, I tried to fit in with humans when I never would again, and mama suggested here. That was two days ago."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Kaname spoke first. "You are the Shikon Miko?" Kagome nodded once.

Kaien stood in front of the window. "That scar that was on your side…"

"…is still there and was the beginning of my adventures, five hundred twelve years ago."

"From..?"

"A centipede demon; she sensed the jewel in my side and ripped it out, pulling me into the past."

Kaien went to her side and pulled up her shirt, exposing the scar. Kaname saw it and thought '_she can protect my Yuki_.'

She stepped back from Kaien, hurting his feelings, "Kagome…"

She shook her head, saying, "darlin you smell too good."

Sesshomaru snapped his head towards her. "You haven't feed in two weeks…"

"…and blood tablets don't help me."

Kaname asked "why won't they..?"

"They were made to serve Purebloods and Aristocrats, not a Demonic Vampire with Miko Abilities. Until they make such a thing, only the source will help."

"Would you be able to refrain from drinking from a human?"

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru demanded "goblet." Kaien got one for him and handed it to him. "Kagome put up a barrier. I'll not have the vampires in a frenzy."

She closed her eyes and a moment later a barrier appeared. Kagome gripped Kaien's desk, leaving the indent of her fingers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on her and he demanded, "What have you been doing that you can't last your normal month without blood?"

"Rogue…puppet…E…"

He flashed to his humanoid form and used his claw to cut open his wrist, letting it drip into the goblet. Kaien and Kaname were confused as to her reply, so Sesshomaru explained, "a Rogue Demon was using a Level E Vampire as a Puppet." She nodded once. He handed her the goblet and she quickly drank it. He refilled it thrice times, with her drinking the third one slower. "Do you feel better now, Kagome?"

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sess…"

He shook his head. "It's my fault. Finish that one and I'll give you two more."

"Sess…"

"Do not argue with me. The more you drink, the less you'll need blood Kagome. Either I or Shippo will be here. If we can't get here, you lock yourself in your room or somewhere alone. Now, we've been here long enough. It's time to go, my dear."

She nodded, finishing her goblet of blood. She chuckled. "Now I feel sloshy." He smirked; Kaien laughed. Sesshomaru and the trio stood, heading back outside to the limo, once she lowered the barrier. He kissed her forehead before getting in. She inclined her head. He returned the acknowledgement before leaving. Kagome turned towards Kaien and smirked. "Well, I guess I'll say goodnight."

He cupped her cheek. "I will see you soon."

Kaname interrupted. "Perhaps, Headmaster, you should make her a prefect. One, she already knows about vampires and two, you'll see her more often."

Kagome arched a brow at him and smirked, knowing his reasoning. "Splendid idea! What say you Kags?"

She smiled. "Yes, that will be fine, dear."

He smiled and clapped. "Wonderful! I will see you tomorrow after your class."

She smiled, nodding, and Kaname lead the way to the Moon Dorm. "You love him."

She smiled. "I have since I've known him. That man is two hundred years old."

"I know; have you told him?"

"I could ask you that. Have you told Yuki that you love her? Or that you are siblings?" He stopped. She held up her hands. "I sensed it and I can see your aura."

He continued onward. "No, I haven't told her either."

"My guess is for the same reason I haven't." He arched a brow at her. "To protect them; Sesshomaru's brother and his mate are still after me. His-Kaien's-genes keep him from aging, though he's not immortal to death. I am; one because of what I am and two because of the artifact."

He nodded. They entered the dorm gates and the other vampires were lurking.

Ruka came and stood in front of her. "What are you to Lord Kaname?"

Kagome shrugged, "a friend, an ally…and his godmother."

Everyone froze, including Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN

* * *

Everyone froze, including Kaname.

Ruka said, "liar."

"I do not lie. I had met his parents four hundred years ago, before they were married…"

Kaname said "come, Miss Taisho, I will take you to your room." She followed, feeling the shock of the others. Kaname showed her to her room and asked, "You were weary weren't you?"

She nodded, "a hundred years in a period not mine, and fighting battle after does that to a soul. When I learned that your parents were killed, I was devastated. Forgive me Lord Kuran, for failing to save your parents."

He cupped her cheek. "Help me protect my Yuki from the same man. My parents knew you were weary, which is why they didn't wake or call upon you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I will do everything in my power to make sure of it."

He looked her in the eyes, "Likewise; I will do everything in my power to make sure _he_ is protected." She smiled and kissed his cheek, before backing away. He walked out of the room, "Get some rest Kagome."

She nodded and Kaname headed back down. Ruka demanded, "Do you believe her?"

"Yes, as I remember her. I was so young when it happened but she was always there, except at the end."

Kain asked, "Is she really a Taisho?"

"Yes, the man who got out of the car with her was Sesshomaru Taisho."

They continued to ask him questions, but he answered no more. They soon gave up and went about their normal business.

In the early hours, Kaname heard Kagome moving about, taking a shower. He heard it turn off and her moving around. She stepped out of her room. "Good morn, Lord Kuran."

"Kaname…its Kaname to you, Kagome."

She bowed her head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see Kaien, Yuki, and Zero."

He waved her off. She headed down the stairs only to be stopped by Ruka and Aido.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aido.

"Who do you think you are to talk to Lord Kaname that way?"

Her eyes flashed pink. "Your worst nightmare; now get out of my way."

Ruka tried to slap her but Kagome grabbed her wrist.

"How dare you?! We are aristocrats!"

"And I am the sister of Sesshomaru Taisho and should I call him and tell him that I am being harassed by Ruka Souen and Aido Hanabusa, he will get you both kicked out, so I will say it again; Get out of my way."

Kaname reinforced it. "Get out of her way Hanabusa, Souen."

She released Ruka, who slapped her. Kagome kicked her in the gut, barely stopping from using her power.

Kaname smacked Ruka and Aido. "Go on Kagome."

She bowed her head slightly and left.

Kaname said, "Do not mess with her again. She is more dangerous that myself or Sesshomaru. We are lucky she has phenomenal control or we would all be goners.

Rima asked, "How is that Lord Kaname?"

"She is ever demons worst enemy but our greatest ally too. Do not cross her again. If she brings Sesshomaru into this equation, it makes me look bad. And she will do it too. They know me though. I will discipline you until you learn. Now go back to your rooms and rest."

They listened, wondering and worrying.

XoxoxoxO

Meanwhile, Kagome made her way to the Headmaster's office and knocked.

"Enter" was heard.

She opened and entered, c losing the door behind her.

Zero glared at her.

Kagome arched a brow at that and sighed.

"Kagome!"

She smiled at Kaien. Yuki waved shyly.

'_Kaname, can you head over here?' asked Kagome mentally._

Kaname headed over to Headmaster Cross' office and knocked.

"Come in!" was Headmaster's reply to the knock.

He entered and Yuki's heart began racing. He smiled at her before turning to Kagome. "What is it that you needed, Godmother?"

Everyone stood frozen, shocked. Kagome asked Zero, "If you could be anything, what would it be?"

"Demon or human" he replied, confused.

She arched a brow. "Are you aware that Demon's need blood also; though only after a blood rage?" He nodded. Kagome looked at Kaien and Kaname, asking, "Would you be mad at me if I gave him his desire?" Both males shook his head. "Kaien, may I use your phone?"

He nodded and she dialed Sesshomaru's number. She then spoke too quickly for anyone to hear. She gently hung up the phone. "Sesshomaru is sending Kilala to help train Zero, if he wishes to be demon. Otherwise, I will return him to being human."

They all turned to look at him. "Demon."

Kagome turned to Kaname, who nodded. "He will not be able to protect your Yuki for a while.

He nodded, "But then you can."

She bowed her head slightly. "Kilala will arrive here during the night classes. She is to follow my scent to your office Kaien. Now Zero, I cannot chose what kind of demon you become. You become what you are most suited for. Kilala and I will help you control your abilities."

He hugged her. "See child, not all vampires are like Shizuka Hio." He stiffened but she continued, "Some of us are willing to help you, so long as you do the same."

Kaien asked, "When will you do it?"

"Now, if it is possible Kaien." He nodded. "Would you freeze up if you were bitten?"

He froze at the mention. She explained. "There are two ways to do this. One is to suck the vampire blood out of you, the other is to purify. And that one hurts like hell. It's your choice Zero. I'm not going to take that from you."

He sat and thought hard. "Purify it…"

"Be sure. Once I start I can't stop until it's gone."

He nodded. She waved him over. He sat. She placed her hand over the seal on his shoulder and the other in his hand. "Follow your instincts Zero. Don't let your conscious fight you."

He looked at her confused, but nodded. She placed up a barrier and, placing her hand on the seal, began to push the purification into him. He screamed and gripped her hand, hard, causing them to break. Yuki went to help but Kaname and Kaien held her back. The door slammed open and Kaien had to hold back Tagari.

"Why are you allowing this Kaien?! He's your ward!"

"It was his will to be rid of the Vampire, Tagari."

He froze. "What?"

"Kagome is getting rid of his vampire and giving him a demon, by his request."

He calmed, "Why is she doing this?"

Kaname said, "So that he can protect his loved ones. We all know he feared what he was becoming. Kagome just wants some peace with her comrades."

Tagari asked, "DO you know her?"

He nodded once. "She is my Godmother."

He froze. "Just how old is she?"

"Five hundred twenty-eight."

Kaien gasped and they looked back to see Zero with his teeth in her neck. "Good boy." She cupped the back of his head, after he released her hand. "Almost finished Zero…there…now you may let go."

He did and stepped back. Her hand and neck healed instantly. She locked eyes with Tagari, who gasped, "Demon Councilor."

"Former," she corrected, "I tired of politics." She looked at Kaien, who gasped at her golden eyes.

He caught her. "Your eyes went from blue with specks, to pink, then gold."

"Depends on mode; Blue with specks is vampire, pink is miko, and gold is demon." She pulled away, causing him to whimper. "Darlin, I told you yesterday that your blood is too tempting."

Kaname looked at her. "You need blood."

She shook her head. "I'll last another three weeks minimum."

Tagari demanded, "Drink the blood tablets."

She snorted. "Sure, if you want me to need blood before then." She turned to look at Zero. "How are you feeling Zero?"

He looked at her with his violet eyes. "Good, better than I've felt in a while."

She smiled, "That's good." She sat.

Kaien looked at her, worried, "Kags…"

She looked up and smiled, "I miss being human some days. I wouldn't have to worry about feeding on someone." She stood. "I am sorry, Kaien, that I can't talk to you longer, but I am heading back to my room. Maybe now that I feel weakened some, I can sleep again." She left the room, leaving behind a confused group.

XOXOXOXO

That evening, the Day Class clamored around the Night Class dorms. Yuki was having difficulties and Zero was with Headmaster.

"Pack it in!" The day class startled and looked up. "If you're gonna be in front of the dorm then get in line! NOW!"

They did so quickly. She jumped down and held her hand out to Yuki, whom took it hesitantly.

The gate opened and out came the Night Class. The females began screaming, "Quiet." She demanded monotonous. They quickly quieted. Kaname quirked an eyebrow at her.

She smirked and bowed slightly, tilting her head toward Yuki.

He nodded slightly and approached Yuki. "Hello Yuki. I thank you for your effort."

She blushed. He chuckled, causing the Day Class to get agitated. Kagome glanced at them and they quieted.

The Night Class soon went to class.

Kaien came out and said, "Kagome, go to class.:

She smiled, "I can hear Kilala heading this way."

A woman appeared with a man with red hair.

Kagome stepped forward, "Shippo?"

He hugged her tight. "Mama…Fluffy sent me to help out."

She nodded, "Kaien?"

"Hm..?"

"Can you take Kilala to Zero?" He nodded and they headed in. "Come Ship, we need to see Kaname."

He perked up. "He's here?"

She nodded and headed to class, opening the door to the classroom. Everyone looked at her. She ignored it and headed to Kaname. "Kaname, Shippo is here to help."

Shippo came over. "Hey Kaname!"

He smirked slightly. "Hello Shippo. So, you are here to help?"

He nodded vigorously, "Should he help Yuki, Kaname?"

Kaname nodded. Tagari looked at her, "You're late Kagome."

She turned around, "Forgive me Tagari, I was helping Yuki, seeing as how Zero is out of commission."

Her head snapped to the window. "May I be excused?"

Tagari and Kaname asked, "Why?"

"Something's out there."

"Go…"

She opened the door with Shippo following and the rest of the Night Class. "Shippo, go stand by the Night Class; actually, go get Kaien. Tell him to bring _it._"

He sped off into the direction. Her eyes scanned the surroundings. "Kaname, send someone to Yuki, one who knows how to use a weapon, not just ability."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, getting ready to speak but was interrupted. "What's going on Kags?"

"Kilala, Zero, Kaien. You didn't have to come out."

Kaien asked, "What's going on?"

She glanced at him. "Something's on the property and I think I know what it is."

Shippo said, "Mama, your shoulder's glowing."

She nodded. "Yuki…" she closed her eyes and located Yuki.

Kaname said, "I'm going to Yuki."

She nodded, "Shippo, go with Kaname."

"I can protect her."

She looked at Kaname. "I know dear, but you'll be too busy worrying over her to be on guard. Go. The barrier will fall when you get there. Shippo, knock out the other two."

Kaname said, "you will be too."

She looked at him. "I know but there's a difference. You can die, I can't. Go."

Shippo and Kaname took off.

Ruka demanded, "Who the hell are you to tell Lord Kaname to do something?!"

Kilala answered, "She is Sesshomaru's second-in-command."

Kaien asked, "What's out there Kagome?"

Her eyes continued scanning, "A few Shadow Demons. Hand me the sword please Kaien."

He did.


End file.
